A stand mixer is a multifunctional kitchen electric appliance mainly capable of kneading, whipping eggs and stirring in the field of Chinese and western pastry. For commercially available stand mixers, a stirring force is mainly delivered by driving a gear via a belt. The machine body is made of metal and plastic, the metal including a cast aluminum machine body and an aluminum alloy material, and plastic being generally ABS engineering plastic. Glass fiber is also added to some machine body materials to enhance the toughness and, durability of the machine.
At present, a kneading hook of a stand mixer on the market makes a planar planetary motion trail, namely, the kneading hook is vertically mounted. The stand mixer manufactured by this mounting manner has an ordinary effect when kneading, does not obtain a good kneading effect in many cases, and therefore cannot satisfy the needs of chefs and cannot achieve omnibearing and sufficient mixed kneading.